Fly (Undertale Frans one-shot)
by MyClarity001
Summary: (...) Lei sbatté gli occhi e da lì capì che era tornata da lui. La sentì sospirare, e posare subito dopo la schiena alla corteccia. Fece dondolare una gamba a terra, alzò la testa alla folta chioma di foglie e lui non poté non ammirarla. Sperava davvero che questa volta gli rispondesse. Frisk non era una ragazza che parlava molto. (...)


Fly

Camminavano su per una collina, ed affaticati per la lunga ed estenuante salita respiravano a fiato corto. Beh, in realtà era solo lui quello stanco. Gocce di sudore colavano dalla sua fronte e già più di una volta le aveva detto di aspettarlo. Non era abituato a faticare. Più avanti lo attendeva lei, tenendo in mano un cestino con il pranzo, che maleducatamente le aveva lasciato portare. Se glielo avesse preso però si sarebbe rallentato ancora di più e questo lei lo aveva già capito. Piegato sulle ginocchia alzò lo sguardo, posandolo sulla maglietta della ragazza, che alzata dal vento mostrava la pancia piatta. Lo abbassò all'istante e tossendo si schiarì la voce;

\- Ecco qua, il posto è questo!

In cima alla collina si trovava un piccolo bosco formato da querce enormi, perfette per un pic-nic all'ombra. Frisk andò a stendere la tipica coperta a scacchi, che avevano trovato a poco prezzo e sedendosi sulle ginocchia posò accanto a se il cestino, venendo raggiunta dall'amico.

\- Mio fratello sarà qui a minuti.

La vide annuire e tirare fuori dal contenitore una deliziosa torta della grandiosa cuoca Toriel. Una cheesecake ai mirtilli, uno dei suoi nuovi dolci. Se l'aspetto e l'odore non tradivano sarebbe sicuramente stata ottima!

Lo scheletro allargò il suo sorriso, divertito dalla faccia che fece Frisk quando birbamente andò ad assaggiare con un dito una parte della torta. Imbarazzata posò il dolce e si avvicinò allo scheletro. Nell'attesa si sarebbero riposati con la dolce musica del silenzio. Perché di silenzio dopo non ce ne sarebbe stato più. La campagna era, appunto, un ritrovo di pace nella natura ancora viva, lontana dalla civiltà dove persone come loro potevano godersi un pomeriggio tranquillo via da tutti. L'umana tirò le gambe al petto, vide che Sans aveva già chiuso gli occhi ed arricciò il naso intenerita.

Una coccinella le passò davanti gli occhi, andandosi a posare su un filo d'erba, camminando con le sue piccole zampine. Degli uccellini saltellavano nel loro nido e alcuni spiccavano il volo alla ricerca di qualche vermicello. Guardò l'orizzonte e con l'immaginazione gli occhi si immersero nel cielo, viaggiando chissà dove e quanto lontano.

\- A che pensi?

Lei sbatté gli occhi e da lì capì che era tornata da lui. La sentì sospirare, e posare subito dopo la schiena alla corteccia. Fece dondolare una gamba a terra, alzò la testa alla folta chioma di foglie e lui non poté non ammirarla. Sperava davvero che questa volta gli rispondesse. Frisk non era una ragazza che parlava molto. Era riservata, non faceva quasi mai sapere la sua e aveva potuto sentire solo poche volte la sua voce. Il suo tono era così inutilizzato da essere prezioso e non poteva assolutamente permettersi di scordarlo.

" Parlami… ti prego. "

Pochi secondi di attesa con il fiato sospeso. La ragazza non si decideva ad aprir bocca e ciò gli fece perdere le speranze. Era sciocco credere che appena lo desiderasse l'occasione si sarebbe presentata per lui, o no?

\- ... Sans, posso farti una domanda? – La sentì dire dopo qualche momento di esito. Frisk aveva aperto finalmente bocca. Sorriso di più, e credé di essere fortunato. Se aveva deciso di parlargli doveva essere una cosa importante.

\- Certo, kiddo! – Non esitò a rispondere.

" Chiedimi tutto ciò che vuoi, ma ti prego, non smettere di parlare. "

La vide mordersi un labbro e cercò di non farsi strani pensieri su quella deliziosa bocca. Anche se non è possibile non poter pensare di baciarla appassionatamente, e poterla toccare con le sue mani, lì, dove non c'era nessuno per disturbarli. Portò le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto, per evitare che si muovessero da sole. La seguì portarsi una ciocca dietro l'orecchio, anche esso irresistibile. Strinse i denti, erano affamati. Era diabolicamente attraente con quel suo nuovo maglione. Essendo aderente permetteva allo scheletro di avere fantasie sul suo corpo formoso. Si doveva vergognare, pensare queste cose sulla sua amica! Ma in effetti non aveva tutti i torti. Ora che aveva i capelli lunghi e i tratti maturi della sua adolescenza era normale per lui avere degli attacchi dai suoi ormoni in disordine. Eccome se lo era. Non si accorse che lei si era appena voltata per parlargli occhi negli occhi, anche se li teneva chiusi.

" Cazzo se sei bella, Frisk. Dannazione, mi viene voglia di saltarti addosso!"

\- Mi puoi far volare?

Gli ci volle del tempo per capire ciò che intendesse. E no, non aveva capito. O forse sì? Alcune gocce di sudore colarono dalla sua testa, create magicamente e dal nulla. Quel giorno stava sudando molto.

\- Cosa intendi dire, kiddo? Non posso farti volare!

La sentì sbuffare.- Sai bene cosa intendo, Sans! – Aggrottò le sopracciglia, si alzò in piedi ed incrociò le braccia nervosa. – Non fare finta di non capire! – Da in piedi era ancora più alta di lui. E da seduta la situazione rimaneva la stessa. Se si fosse alzato in piedi non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai raggiunta. Non sarebbe mai potuto essere lo scheletro alto che sognava tanto di essere, come suo fratello. Bello, alto, così alto da sembrare uno di quei ragazzi americani alla tv. Abbastanza alto da esserlo più di lei e potersi abbassare per raggiungerla. Gli mancavano i giorni di quando era lui quello a superarla. Con il caso ribaltato si ritrovava ad essere il più basso del gruppo. - Sto parlando dei tuoi poteri! - Già, fare lo stupido non era il suo forte. - Senti, ammettiamolo! Ricordi quando ero piccola?

Oh, certo che se lo ricordava. Per lui sembrava fosse passato solo qualche giorno dalla quale lei era cresciuta esageratamente. Se la ricorda, la mocciosa estremamente determinata; se la ricordava piccola, con il visino tondo, le manine adorabili e due enormi guanciotte che gli facevano venir voglia di staccargliele a forza di pizzicotti. Già, se la ricordava così, la bambina che lo fece innamorare. E forse era anche un male visto che era decisamente più grande di lei.

\- Certo kiddo, ma non capis—

\- No… tu ricordi un'altra me.

\- Un'altra te? Hai una gemella?

\- No! Non ho nessuna gemella io!

\- E allora chi era l'altra te? Spiegati meglio Frisk!

\- L'altra me, Sans! L'altra! Quella c-- - Si stoppò e voltò il viso per un attimo. Serrando gli occhi sembrò scacciare un incubo. – Lascia stare… non puoi ricordare. Nessuno può.

\- Senti… io posso cercare di capirti, se solo ti aprissi un po' di più con me!

\- Ecco, io… ho fatto una genocide, Sans. - Le orbite dei suoi occhi si spensero improvvisamente. Sans non sapeva bene di che stesse parlando, o almeno non del tutto. Eppure quella parola lo fece improvvisamente soffrire.- Forse non ricorderai granché, ma io si. Conosco le tue capacità. – Strinse le braccia al petto. - Quando sono arrivata al salone del giudizio, tu ed io abbiamo combattuto. - Combattere con la sua Frisk? Lui? No… non avrebbe potuto farlo. Cosa avrebbe mai potuto mettersi contro di lei? Niente! Assolutamente nulla! Eppure… esisteva un piccolo caso, che se fosse stato violato avrebbe cancellato tutto. Sperò che non fosse quello. - Volevo arrivare fino alla fine, insomma, ma ho deciso di resettare. Non volevo più procedere. Non mi piaceva affatto quello che mi stavo portando dietro. Nei tuoi occhi ho potuto leggere molta sofferenza, sofferenza che io ti ho causato. A te, a tutti. - Si voltò verso di lui con una lacrima coperta dalle ciglia, ma che lui vide. Dopo un silenzio Frisk continuò, anche se aveva indugiato. - … a Papyrus. – Frisk si strinse le braccia. – La storia in se è più complicata di quanto credi… molto, molto complicata. Era come… un limbo da cui non riuscivo più ad uscire. Tutto si ripeteva, ripetevo tutto. Era annoiata e per divertirmi ho fatto ancora più danni. – Sans intanto si era messo in piedi e cercò di allungare una mano verso di lei per passargliela sulla schiena i segno di conforto, ma lei si ritirò come se fossero state spine. Si strinse di più in se. – Sono riuscita a spezzare le mie catene e quelle di altre due persone. Adesso sono libera.Siamoliberi. Liberi dal sottosuolo, dal tempo e… dal controllo. Il mio controllo. Come ti ho detto è complicato. – Sans si stava lentamente rendendo conto di quante cose tenesse per se quell'umana. Evidentemente ne doveva parlare con qualcuno, anche se non si riteneva al cento per cento la persona più adatta. - Sono tornata indietro e poi eccoci qui. Il punto è che quando tu iniziavi ad attaccare, sfoderavi il tuo asso nella manica, ed io venivo sollevata in aria come un oggetto e scaraventata alle pareti con forza. Mi facevi molto male… - Sans rimase in silenzio. Non sapeva gran parte di ciò che le stava raccontando, ma il pensiero di averle fatto del male lo faceva sentire… un mostro. Si fece serio non appena frammenti che neanche riconobbe tornarono alla luce. Erano ricordi di un altro lui, più disperato e colmo d'odio e delusione. - Ma quando venivo sollevata a mezz'aria, una sensazione di leggerezza precedeva il dolore allo schianto. Sembrava che volassi. Era strano, ma a me piaceva! Beh, certo, non mi piaceva essere quasi uccisa, ma era una bella sensazione!- Si voltò verso di lui e lo scheletro non poteva fare a meno di notare il vento che giocò ancora con la sua maglietta. Le sue goti assunsero una sfumatura blu e cercando di non trovare distrazioni all'argomento alzò gli occhi al suo bel viso. - Sans, puoi farlo di nuovo?

Il canto delle cicale in quel momento riempì il silenzio della sua decisione. Lo scheletro pensò che fosse una richiesta buffa, ma l'avrebbe accontentata, pur di vederla sorridere.

\- Davvero? Tutto qui? Niente di più facile! – Le fece l'occhiolino, e la vide subito sorridere. – Preparati ad aver un bel quarto d'ora! - Dopo tutto, non gli costava nulla. Doveva solo alzare la mano.

Si alzò in piedi e tirò fuori una mano dal suo giubbotto. Appena la alzò essa si illuminò di blu, come il suo occhio sinistro. Frisk non era più nella pelle. Si mise in posizione, ed aspettò. Sarebbe stato come allora, ma anche meglio. Questa volta non avrebbe avuto l'intenzione di ucciderla.

La bocca si spalancò lentamente quanto sentì sollevarsi e i piedi abbandonare la terra. Una forza magica la avvolse, e una aura blu le definì i contorni della sua anima. Il suo sorriso si allargò sempre di più e si disse che non l'avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza.

Con dolcezza lo scheletro muoveva la sua mano, e in contemporanea l'umana veniva cullata dai suoi comandi. La portò in alto, ad un'altezza vertiginosa, ma un'altezza che per un uccello era normale. E come un uccellino la fece volare, rotare e guidare con il vento. E lassù in alto ce ne era molto di vento, e dovette tenersi la gonna per evitare che al suo amico scoppiasse qualche vena. Stese le gambe e allargò le braccia, e come un aeroplano girò su se stessa e per giocare le fece fare anche un giro della morte. Da la su gli uccelli le facevano compagnia, poteva toccare le nuvole e sentirne la morbidezza con il palmo. Da lassù tutto era più piccolo. Il villaggio, le case, ed il monte Ebott. Poteva toccarne la cima senza problemi. E Sans, che la salutò, più piccolo di una formica.

La sentì ridere e non poteva chiedere di meglio. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo e degli urli glieli fecero riaprire. Non poteva distrarsi, altrimenti l'avrebbe fatta precipitare. Sospirò sollevato. Altre gocce di sudore gli rigarono il viso. Era già affaticato, ma doveva resistere per lei. Non l'aveva mai vista così felice, ed avrebbe sofferto in silenzio pur di continuare a vederla così. Sembrava un'altra ragazza!

Sghignazzò, avendo avuto un'idea folle da sperimentare. Per farle provare qualche brivido in più, interruppe la sua telecinesi e grazie alla gravità Frisk precipitò verso di lui. Prima che potesse schiantarsi, il suo occhio si riaccese e la telecinesi la riavvolse, salvandola dallo spiaccicarsi per terra, peggio di un insetto.

\- NON. LO. FARE. MAI. PIU! - Diventò tutta rossa dalla rabbia. Semplicemente adorabile.

Si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi dal suo controllo per andarlo a strozzare, ma lui aveva l'opportunità di fare di lei tutto ciò che voleva! Era tutta fatica sprecata, non si sarebbe liberata. Scoppiò a ridere d'un tratto nel vedere la sua espressione furente. Ed effettivamente Frisk non poteva tenergli il muso così lo seguì con una fragorosa risata.

Sans asciugò il sudore e cercò di rilassarsi. Il braccio cominciava a pesargli e l'occhio a dolergli. Non era abituato ad utilizzare il suo potere troppo a lungo. ma doveva continuare, ancora un altro po' e poi l'avrebbe fatta scendere. Si divertiva così tanto, chi era lui per rovinarle il divertimento?

\- Ti stai divertendo?

\- SI! E' BELLISSIMO SANS! RIESCO A VEDERE CASA! – Lanciò un urlo che molto probabilmente lo sentì ben mezzo paese. - VORREI CHE ANCHE TU POTESSI STARE QUI CON ME! SI STA COSI' BENE!

Lo scheletro alzò le spalle.

Trascorse un altro quarto d'ora e Sans cominciava a sentirsi poco bene. La testa gli aveva procurato le vertigini. Anche se si teneva il braccio non serviva a molto. A malincuore dovette farla scendere.

\- Frisk!

Il respiro pesante gli impediva di urlare e così in alto non poteva sentirlo.

La fece scendere senza che se ne accorgesse. Poco a poco si sarebbe riavvicinata a terra.

D'un tratto si portò una mano all'occhio e gemette di dolore. Qualcosa stava andando storto. La mano si spense e come prima Frisk percepì il suo peso caderle sulla schiena come un macigno. Lo scheletro riuscì a recuperare la telecinesi e a rallentarle la discesa, solo che il dolore non era passato, glielo si leggeva in faccia.

\- SANS, CHE SUCCEDE?! NON E' DIVERTENTE! - L'aura che la avvolgeva cominciò a lampeggiare peggio di una luce intermittente che le alternava la caduta. Vide lo stato del suo amico e preoccupata si affrettò a dirgli; - Ora puoi anche farmi scendere!

\- T-tranquilla… ce la faccio!

Ormai era quasi arrivata a terra, eppure tornò in alto, anche se più lentamente. Era un gesto molto dolce il suo, ma adesso non voleva più volare. Voleva la terra.

\- Sans, dico sul serio! Ora basta!

\- Kiddo… ti ho de— - Cadde in ginocchio, non riuscendo più a reggersi in piedi. Ed in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto fare un riposino.

\- SANS! – Ma non poteva dormire con Frisk che precipitava terrorizzata verso il suolo. Alzò la sua mano, ma non servì a nulla. Sembrava che suoi poteri si fossero sovraccaricati. Non poteva fermarla con la sua telecinesi! - SAAANS!

\- FRISK!

Inciampò un paio di volte e con un'agilità che non credé di possedere scese la collina fino alla X dello schianto e ci si posizionò sotto, appena in tempo per fare un salto ed afferrarla. Il balzo li fece rotolare giù dalla collina e lui la protesse con il suo corpo per tutta la discesa. Si prese lui i massi, i rami appuntiti e il terriccio. Lui si graffiò per lei. Si fece male per lei. E per fortuna lei non si era fatta nulla. E questo a lui bastava.

Finirono in fondo, in un vasto prato dall'erba alta, ma lui la tenne ancora a se, avendo paura che non fosse ancora finito.

Frisk arrossì senza farsi vedere. Così vicina al suo amico in un modo che non aveva ancora mai provato. Spalancò gli occhi, realizzando cosa avesse fatto per lei. Anche se era tutto finito, Sans non cingeva a lasciarla andare. Rimasero così. Lui a cingerle il corpo con le braccia, tenendola a se, e lei stretta stretta, raggomitolata dall'imbarazzo contro il suo petto. Poté sentire il suo respiro, affaticato e i gemiti che vari lividi gli stavano procurando. Si alzò con tutto ciò che le si era infilato tra i capelli, il viso sporco di polvere e qualche graffietto alle caviglie, ma mai messa male come lui.

\- Sans! Sans, stai bene? Rispondimi!

Lo scheletro tossì e ciò la rincuorò. Si sollevò, sciogliendo le sue ali protettive, anche se sentì riavvicinarsi a lui e per poco non gli cadeva addosso. Gli spostò le braccia e lo scuoté, richiamandolo.

Se era svenuto? Era possibile. Non gli rispondeva. Forse aveva sbattuta la testa! Forse era grave!

Nel panico cercò di ricordare le tecniche di rianimazione, ma era il vuoto. Non ricordava nulla! Doveva chiamare aiuto. Forse Papyrus era già lì! E se non fosse stato così? Se non ci fosse stato nessuno? Se stesse perdendo sangue e non ci fosse nessuno? Erano talmente isolati dalla comunità che ci sarebbero voluti ben venti minuti per trovare un'abitazione. Troppi.

Gli alzò il capo e non vide ferite. Una preoccupazione in meno. Gli aprì il giubbotto e posando una mano sul petto sentì la maglietta bianca alzarsi ed abbassarsi regolarmente. Alzò la testa al cielo e ringraziò l'angelo che l'aveva salvato. Provò a svegliarlo con uno schiaffetto, ma prima che potesse alzare la mano lo vide alzare le palpebre.

\- SANS!

Aveva appena aperto gli occhi e si trovava la ragazza che gli piaceva ad abbracciarlo. Di certo il più bel risveglio che avesse mai avuto!

\- F-frisk!

\- Mi hai fatto morire di paura! – Gli diede un pugnetto alla spalla e sentendolo mugolare di dolore si scusò, preoccupata di avergli fatto davvero del male.

Sans si guardò attorno e non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, facendole perdere la pazienza.

\- Ma insomma! Cosa c'è da ridere?!

\- Niente! Solo… No, non lo so! – E ricominciò a ridere.

Frisk pensò che avesse battuto la testa e che si fosse rotto qualche rotella, ma la sua risata la contagiò, per quanto folle fosse. Anche se da ridere non ce ne era molto.

La risata finì quando lo vide massaggiarsi la schiena e mugolare qualcosa.

\- Accidenti, mi fanno male tutte le ossa.

\- Ti sei fatto molto male? Riesci ad alzarti?

\- Sono troppo stanco. Rimango qui. Piuttosto, tu, non ti sei fatta niente, vero?

\- No, non mi sono fatta nulla.

\- Bene. L'importante è quello.

\- Fai il serio, Sans! Dove ti fa male?

\- Beh, a parte qualche punto qua e là, la testa che mi gira e questo gomito… si, sto alla grande!

\- Ma cosa è successo alla tua mano?

\- Non lo so… ma non presume nulla di buono.

Entrambi cercarono di prolungare quel momento così strano e piacevole, anche se scomodo. Sorprendentemente non ci furono parole migliori del silenzio di quel posto che avrebbero ricordato come loro. Anche la sua amica assunse una tonalità più scura ed entrambi si lasciarono trasportare dagli occhi dell'altro.

Lo scheletro le tolse un filo d'erba da una ciocca e piegando di poco la testa ammise che la bella ragazza non aveva perso il suo fascino, rimanendone ipnotizzato. Povero Sans lo scheletro, chissà cosa lo tratteneva dal fare il primo passo.

" Non ce la faccio. Non resisto. "

Chiuse gli occhi e pensò alle conseguenze che sarebbero seguite. La verità? Non gliene importava più di tanto. Non poteva rimanere solo un amico. Lui pretendeva molto di più. E se ci sarebbe stata una delusione almeno poteva dire di averci provato.

Alzatosi con la schiena abbastanza da annullare le distanze sbalordì la ragazza che rimase con gli occhi spalancati anche dopo che si ritrovò sotto di lui in un rapido movimento. Con le mani le prese il viso, accarezzandolo dolcemente e con lentezza. Intanto le goti di entrambi assumevano tinte sempre più scure. Lo scheletro sistemò le gambe tra quelle di lei e stendendosi su di lei sentì quei maledetti ormoni fare le capriole una volta che i loro petti furono uniti. Respiri contro respiri. Battiti con battiti. Dopo quel bacio a stampo lasciò quelle dolci caramelle per respirare per poi rendersi conto che quelle labbra avevano proprio un sapore squisito. Tornò su quelle labbra per un altro lungo bacio accompagnato dalle mani di lui che spingevano la testa della ragazza per permettergli di far diventare le loro bocche una cosa sola. Sotto di lui Frisk era rimasta al momento in cui si era sentita toccare dallo sguardo seducente del suo amico, che la guardò come mai l'aveva guardata prima. Quando quegli occhi si fecero sempre più vicini a lei e quel sorriso sempre più grande si accorse troppo tardi delle sue intensioni e non sapendo come reagire era rimasta ferma a quell'atto da lei così inaspettato. Nessuno le aveva preso il viso tra le mani come fece lui e nessuno l'aveva lentamente spinta all'indietro con la forza di quel bacio e il peso del loro corpo. Questa volta era lei quella a essere sdraiata con qualcuno sopra che delicatamente le accarezzava la pelle con una delicatezza tale che solo ad un dono prezioso si dava. Si sentì importante come una bambola di porcellana. Anche il suo cuore si era svegliato quando lo scheletro si era steso su di lei e un brivido le percorse le vene una volta interrotto quel suo primo bacio.

Sans in quel poco tempo per riprendere fiato poté vedere per la prima volta la ragazza con le guance bollenti per l'imbarazzo. Era determinato a scoprire fin dove avrebbe osato, quanto lei avrebbe taciuto senza sapere cosa dire per primo e quanti baci era disposto a darle finche non sarebbe stato sfinito. Tracciò il perimetro delle sue labbra che nella sua mentre pronunciavano il nome delle sue. Con un altro bacio a tradimento prese il labbro inferiore per morderlo provocando un piccolo gemito da parte della ragazza. Torturatolo prese a baciare i lati e poi ad approfondire, incoraggiato a formare una danza con le loro lingue quanto anche Frisk rispose allungando le braccia dietro il suo collo ed accavallando le braccia, aggrappandosi al suo bacino. Entrambi schiusero la bocca e lasciar passare le lingue dell'altro.

\- FRATELLO! IL GRANDE PAPYRUS E' QUI!

Il loro momento fu interrotto da un lontano, ma anche abbastanza vicino, Papyrus che di corsa si prestava a raggiungerli. Si staccarono per potersi sistemare al meglio e far finta che fossero stati ad aspettarlo divorati dalla noia. Lontani ad una distanza per chi è stato considerato solo come un comune amico e fischiettando truccarono una bugia.

Frisk, ancora dipinta di rosso, raccontò la sua avventura nel cielo che fece scintillare gli occhi allo scheletro spilungone. Il motivo del suo ritardo non altro poteva essere se non quello di aver preparato un pentolone di spaghetti firmati Undyne.

I tre risalirono la collina, con Sans dietro a tutti riflettere su come avrebbe spiegato a lei e a se stesso i suoi sentimenti.

Lo scheletro lo aveva notato, doveva aver fatto una strana impressione alla sua Frisk… beh, non proprio sua. Sa di fatto che tralasciò il paragrafo del bacio e per tutto il tempo che consumarono il pasto cercarono di non parlarsi ne di scontrarsi con lo sguardo.

" Papyrus, ti voglio bene più che a me stesso, ma potevi arrivare in un altro momento? "

Pensò più di una volta.

Il pomeriggio passò tra una risata e un'altra, e tra la preoccupazione di aver fatto un madornale errore. Se avesse voluto dimenticare l'accaduto? Se da quel giorno avesse deciso di ignorarlo?

Cercò la sua bottiglia di ketchup che aveva posato da qualche parte sulla tovaglia. La sua mano incontrò qualcosa di soffice che riconobbe come mano. Voltandosi i due piccioncini ritrassero contemporaneamente le mani e finirono per guardarsi negli occhi.

Il sorriso imbarazzato e la lieve risatina lo fecero ricredere.

" Ti avrò fatto volare con la mia telecinesi, ma tu riesci a farmi volare con qualunque cosa di te."


End file.
